


Summary to Merlin The Immortal Fics

by Fatvbirhd



Series: Merlin The Immortal [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatvbirhd/pseuds/Fatvbirhd
Summary: Summary Merlin The Immortal fics
Series: Merlin The Immortal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682677
Kudos: 2





	Summary to Merlin The Immortal Fics

**Author's Note:**

> I realised how long the Fic was so I decided to write a summary for people if it seems to go on too long. I'll do one for every Fic in this series.

Merlin has been alone for 1500 years. Just sitting on Earth for an impossible destiny. One day as he watches the news and sees Morgana on it. She is now known as Lena Luthor. Merlin 21st identity is Professor Derrick Samson, an extremely wealthy scientist. 

Using his identity he gets into contact with Lena to ensure he has more than then one way to get to her. 

Merlin travels to America and decided that he has to get Morgana’s reaction. He changes his hair and eye colour. He also changes his body shape to avoid detection. Merlin strolls right in to L-Corp, he knocks out guards and advances closer. 

Lena is also facing problems. With all the kidnappings and false accusations, old problems rise up. Mental health problems. A problem that resembles Morgana. 

The board want her to take a few weeks off to ‘relax’. One of the board members take it a step further unveiling Lena’s mental health problems. Before she has a chance to react Merlin bursts in the room and tries to kill her. Luckily for Lena, Supergirl intervenes and stops Merlin and takes him to DEO. Not before getting stabbed in the shoulder by Excalibur. 

Supergirl goes to ask Lena later on the day who Merlin is. Lena states that person is Emrys. A person that has hunted her whole life. Supergirl reassures Lena that Emrys will never hurt her ever again.  
Supergirl goes back to DEO and interrogates Merlin. Merlin reveals his true identity. Tells her a bit about his story. Tells her that Lena is in fact Morgana. Tells her to let him kill Morgana. Kara leaves in anger. Merlin talks and walks with J’onn through his memories. 

James, who has dealt with magic before, comes in and asks what is going on. Winn tells him that the guy thinks he’s Merlin and has magic. James gets worried and tells Winn about how magic is real. Winn and James decide to research Merlin and Lena. 

Kara is sitting under a yellow lamp with Alex because the fight with Merlin. Winn comes in and talks about that there is no alien tech on the sword. Winn proposes the theory that Merlin could actually be Merlin and he could have magic. Alex and Kara dismiss the theory while J’onn supports it but does not believe that Merlin has magic. James goes into Lena’s past and talks about Lena bouncing foster to foster until she met the Luthor’s. Kara is fuming and leaves. 

Lena gets a visit from Morgana who tells her that nothing will keep Emrys from getting to her. Lena takes more and more medicine until she passes out.  
Mon-El pays a visit to Kara where they debate about Magic. Kara gets a call that Lena is in the hospital. Kara and Mon-El go to the hospital. Where Lena divulges her past with Kara, Lena talks about Morgana what she has done. 

Merlin breaks out of DEO. And goes to the hospital beats Mon-El and wipes his knowledge about him and carries on going. He removes the spell that changes his Hair and eye colour. As he walks through the hospital, he sees Kara where they debate about morality and right and wrong before fighting. 

Whilst that is happening, Lena makes a deal with Morgana, in attempt to save her and Kara's life. 

Merlin beats Kara. But is blasted by Morgana, into a wall. Merlin apologies to Morgana one last time before he forgives himself. He beats Morgana. But before he kills he realises another way. He gets into Lena’s head and manipulates Lena into pulling away from Morgana. Merlin pulls Morgana out of Lena’s body and sends her to hell. 

Merlin fixes the hospital and wipes and puts fake memories into everyone who met and was affected by him and Morgana. Merlin reveals his 21st century identity to Kara. Merlin’s 21st century has also worked with Alex several times before. Finally, he also warns Kara that this isn’t the end for the both of them and walks away. 

True to his word everyone forgot about what Merlin did. And in attempt to remind everyone what Merlin did she went to his home and tried to get him to react. However in only serves in discredits herself in their eyes. Kara also places a bug in his home. 

Kara later breaks into his house to try and find the sword. However the sword isn’t there. Merlin set up cameras to capture Kara. Merlin manages to get Alex and James to side with him and gets Kara to apologise to him. Merlin tells them of a miracle cure he is working on and let’s it slip that he is going to Lena on business. In actual fact it was to keep a eye on her. 

Merlin talks Lena about his cure and leaves the details to work with her. He then astral projects, sending his mind another place whilst his body stays stationary, to Kara and talks about the deal. He annoys Kara a bit before going back to his body. 

Kara goes to see Lena, who seemed to be crushing on Merlin apparently. Kara asks Lena about what she thinks about Merlin. Lena thinks he’s okay and decides that it would be a good idea to go into business with much to the annoyance of Kara. 

Kara goes back to DEO and sees Merlin give Alex a headlock. She crushes his arm to smithereens. It turns out that Merlin and Alex were sparring. 

Merlin wakes up with one arm the doesn’t work. Merlin uses his cure to fix his arm in-front of everyone, including Lena. Everyone wishes him well and decided to let him rest. #

Kara day at home feeling guilty. When Merlin astral projects to her. She apologises profusely and Merlin accepts it. Merlin talks more about what kind of prejudice he faced after Arthur died and everyone figured out who he was. He also talks about the futility of her war on crime but isn’t able to continue his point. As Alex comes back. Alex berates Kara about crushing Merlin’s arm for no reason and then leaves. 

Merlin then meets an old friend Leon Camelton (OC) and is able to convince him to write a piece about Supergirl. 

Merlin goes to DEO where he begins to reminisce about the time he worked for the assassins (Assassin’s Creed). He remembers Altair and build the tools in the codex pages. Winn comes in and asks what Merlin is doing. Merlin shows him the codex pages and lends them to him. Merlin confronts Kara publicly about the bug. Further discrediting her in her friend’s eyes.  
Merlin then goes to his lab in National city and gets the deal between Lena to work and starts working with Lena. He gets closer to Lena, Friendship wise.  
Leon writes an unflattering piece about Supergirl. Which sparks a debate whether or not Supergirl is worth it. Questions are then raised about Catco and whether or not they were an impartial news source. In attempt to mitigate the crisis James asks Kara to go on leave which she does. Supergirl then confronts Leon about the article and denies Merlin’s involvement. Supergirl leaves realising she has no proof and realises that she’ll unwillingly be giving information to him. Kara goes back to DEO. The TVs are hacked, and it shows Lena in a chair with hooded people demanding Derrick for Lena. If Derrick isn’t in their hands in an hour they will kill Lena.

Whilst this is going down, Merlin is working on the cure by himself when a hooded man comes into the room and starts to fight Merlin. The man calls Merlin by his assassin name (Maulk Al Maut, Angel of Death). Merlin beats the man and tortured him to reveal his intentions. It turns out that part of the assassin order had rebelled. And that they have kidnapped Lena. Merlin kills the assassin and as he walks away. He sees the ghost of a friend. Altair Ibn La’Ahad. Altair wants Merlin to deal with the rebels, Merlin reluctantly accepts the job his friend has given. Merlin travels to DEO where he is intercepted by Cadmus. He gets verbally interrogated by Lillian who thinks that he is trying to run away. Merlin corrects her and tells he isn’t running away. He gets let go and is allowed to resume his task. Merlin travels to DEO where he is interrogated once more by everyone. Merlin tells them they don’t have time for this and that they have to get to the location for the swap. Alex sticks a tracker on Merlin and Kara takes them to the location of the swap.

Merlin talks to Kara a bit about the assassins and what they stood for in the old days. Merlin also tells her that the assassins are extremely dangerous and that they will kill anyone in their way. Merlin tells Kara as soon as the swap is done, she should take Lena and get out. Five minutes after the allocated hour the Assassins and Lena show up. They make the swap and Kara takes Lena back to the DEO. The assassin’s knock out Merlin and take him back to base.

Merlin wakes up in a room to find that Lena was still with the assassins. It turns out they had tortured Lena for information about him. They even used the Apple of Eden on her. The assassins later come into the room to taunt Merlin. Which Merlin responds to by taunting them back. Merlin calls them templars for discarding the tenants to which he gets a beating from the leader whose name turns out to be Abbas, Betrayer of the legendary assassin Altair. Merlin makes fun of him and only gets hit harder. Abbas apologises for his rash behaviour and then leaves Merlin with a couple of broken ribs. 

Fake-Lena takes down the defences, finds Kara’s, Mon-El’s and J’onn’s weaknesses and exploits them. Fake-Lena takes out Kara whereas the assassins overruns DEO and take down J’onn and Mon-El.  
Merlin’s ribs heal due to magic. And Merlin comes up with a plan to get them both out. However, it does include Lillian, much to Lena’s distaste. Lena asks how he knows her mother. Which Merlin tells her that he was briefly kidnapped before being released. Lena then asks how merlin became and what it meant to be one. Merlin tells her a fake story about how he became an Assassin and tells her the rules. It just then sinks into Merlin the potential problems that could occur due to there being a Fake-Lena in DEO. Which Merlin tries harder to convince Lena that getting help would be better. Lena reluctantly agrees to it and Merlin magics his phone to his sock and calls Lillian. And tells Lillian to make a deal with the assassins. Lillian asks for a reason why she should do that. Merlin says that he could give her every single alien human alias. Lillian agrees and Merlin gets punched in the face by Lena. 

Before Lena has the chance to berate Merlin for it, Kara and Alex are chucked into the room. Abbas walks into the room proclaiming victory but is confused about the fact that Merlin would arrange a chance so that the assassins to gain greater control. Abbas asks what Merlin’s plan is. To which Merlin says he doesn’t have one and is just adapting as his predicament worsens. Abbas asks Merlin if he sees the people with him as liabilities which to Lena’s surprise Merlin agrees. Abbas wishes Merlin luck in escape and leaves.

Lena gets a heart to heart with Merlin, but they are snapped out of the ‘moment’ by the other two waking up. Alex has a broken rib and Kara a broken knee. Merlin tells the others the current stage of the plan, which is just waiting.

Merlin waits for the deal between Lillian and Abbas concludes. Lillian demands Lena which surprisingly enough Abbas complies. He sends two men to get Lena which Merlin kills and starts the breakout. Merlin finds (secretly magics) weapons for them. 

As they walk through the many corridors, Merlin hears assassin coming down the corridor. Merlin and the group hide in a room. Only to be confronted by an assassin. Merlin beats the assassin with difficulty and manages to break into his mind and attempts to see what Abbas wants and the ways out. Much to Merlin disappointment, Merlin finds nothing about Abbas. Merlin kills the assassin. Thereby sparking another Morality debate between Kara and Merlin. The debate ends with neither side managing to convince the other, but they continue. Merlin finds the easiest/least amount of fighting way to break out. Merlin is put under the light of suspicion due to his past. Merlin tells them they should at least get somewhere safe before the assassins realise; they have broken out.  
Merlin takes them to a secret base where he gives the cure to them, Healing Alex’s ribs and Kara’s broken knee. Merlin gets a call from Lillian who tells him that she has joined the assassin’s in a partnership. Merlin smashes his phone and apologises to Lena for not listening to her about it. 

As he’s checking up on everyone, he sees Kara sitting by herself. Altair goads him into talking with Kara. Kara asks more about Merlin’s past and destiny which Merlin responds truthfully to before realising that Kara is lying about her motivations on wanting to know Merlin’s past. She wants to distract herself from her own problems. The thing is Kara is afraid and lashes out at Merlin for not understanding her. Merlin gives some kind of moral boosting speech. Which Alex comes in midway and thank Merlin for re-inspiring her sister. Merlin deflects the thanks and gets them to gather at a table for the plan.

Merlin’s plan is Freeing prisoners, Separating Cadmus from the assassins. Alex is against the idea as it is highly dangerous and will probably not work. Merlin states they don’t really have much options. Kara agrees but is quickly pulled out for the classic ‘Hallway talk’. Lena pries more into Merlin’s fake assassin life. Which Merlin makes up. Lena picks up a few things about Merlin, Self-loathing, Guilt etcetera etcetera. 

Kara and Alex rush tell them to open the tv which they do. To see Abbas surrounded by prisoners. Abbas demands Merlin comes back and kills Mon-El to prove that he will kill a prisoner every half an hour until Merlin shows up.

Merlin comforts Kara’s loss of Mon-El. Kara’s angry and wants to kill Abbas for revenge. Merlin tells her that She would not be able to and that in the end she will always opt for mercy and that was her greatest strength.

There seems to be another divide in the group though. Alex wants Kara to stay behind for fear the Kara might kill an assassin. Lena and Merlin vote for that Kara comes. 2 to 1 Kara goes. The new plan is Merlin diverts and Alex, Lena and Kara get the prisoners.

As Merlin is preparing Altair shows up and questions what Merlin is doing. Merlin tells him about the fate that awaits Kara. Altair asks what Merlin wants. Merlin makes mention of a previous visit to Earth-666 which the devil himself asked him that question.

Merlin walks into the base by himself and encounters Abbas sat on a throne and is protected by more than a dozen assassins. 

After a few minutes of arguing. Abbas brings in Alex, Kara and Lena. Abbas gets him to choose one and Merlin chooses Alex. Abbas beheads Alex. Abbas reveals that he knows that Merlin is Merlin. Which shocks Merlin. Another surprise is that Abbas has Excalibur. They fight. Merlin ends up getting ran through but is able to send a hidden blade in to Abbas neck killing him. Merlin collapses on the ground and pulls the sword out. He stands up to find himself back in a cell.

Abbas had used the apple and managed to get Merlin in the cell this called everything from the moment he entered into question. He manages to later figure out thought that they haven't found Kara, Lena and Alex which means Alex isn't dead (Yay! As Sterling Archer may say "Thank god for small miracles!"). 

Merlin breaks out the cell and reads an assassin mind to figure out essential details such as the layout of the place. Merlin also manages to find half the prisoners including, Winn, J’onn, James and a dead Mon-El. Merlin tells them to get out and go to the base. Seeing them unable to lift Mon-El, Merlin tells them to leave him behind. 

Whilst that is happening, Kara, Lena and Alex rescue the other half of prisoners. Kara lies and says she wants to find the other half of the prisoners. Lena knows that Kara is lying but still lets Kara go. Kara wants to find and kill Abbas. After few minutes of mindless wandering she gets into a fight with a bunch of assassins who seem to have been augmented with alien tech. Kara beats them all and attempts to interrogates them.

Merlin has another morality talk with Altair and sees two Cadmus agents standing guard outside a room. Merlin kill both agents and enters the room to see Lillian working on something.

Merlin has a long talk where Lillian admits that she augmented several assassins with alien tech she also tells him that the tech could be short-circuited with an EMP. Merlin decides to let Lillian live.  
Merlin starts to consider the full implications of letting Lillian live when he sees Kara trying to interrogate someone. Merlin tells her to let him try where he just reads the assassin’s mind then kills him. Merlin and Kara talk about what would happen after revenge. They have contrasting ideas about what would happen. Merlin talks about past experiences and view of destiny. They also talk the implications that would happen about what would happen if Merlin brings Mon-El back to life. They make some sort of plan preparing for Abbas which surprise surprise does not work. 

Abbas waited for Merlin to enter the room and then used the apple to seal the room and prevent Kara from intervening. Merlin kills every assassin aside from Abbas who was in the room. Abbas then stole Merlin’s magic using the apple. However, did not realise the vast magnitude of Merlin’s magic. The apple shattered and merlin’s magic flooded back into his body, Only then did the fight began. Merlin short-circuited Abbas augmented using lightning he summoned. Merlin pinned Abbas to the ground where he learned Abbas past and present through mind reading. Kara tries to stop Merlin from killing Abbas, she even offers to put Abbas in the phantom zone. Merlin does not care and kills Abbas and he burns the body. 

Merlin leaves the room then comes back to Kara was not following him. So, he went back and told her it was time to bring Mon-El back. They back in near silence for half an hour when Kara asks him why the assassins were after him. Merlin tells her everything he learnt from Abbas’s memory. They eventually reach Mon-El’s cell where merlin asks whether Kara is ready and if she wants someone with her. Kara refuses and enters the room. Merlin apologies once more for her loss but to no avail it seemed that she started to have grinding resentment towards him. Merlin then tells her that it would be easier if she opens up to people. Which something in his tone Kara found was final like it was a goodbye. Kara asks him if it was a goodbye. Which merlin says that it was not a goodbye and that he would have to deal with something personal and come back. Merlin offers to teleport him to the base, but Kara declines and tells him to go back to the others and that she would meet him there.

A couple hours later, Merlin is sitting alone drinking when he is joined by Lena, they have a bit of small talk before Merlin announces that he has to deal with something personal and that he would be back by next week. Merlin lies to and tells her the reason he is going is because he would be making a deal with the assassins. Lena asks him when he’ll be leaving, and Merlin says he’ll be leaving tomorrow. They manage to edge away from the topic and the previous tense environment lightens. For an hour, spend talking and cracking jokes and eventually for some inexplicable reason they had moved closer together. Cue Mercorp kiss.

End Of Merlin VS The Rest Of The World Summary


End file.
